Meet Again
by Dande Liona
Summary: Tao masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa kata-kata. Tao sangat merindukannya tapi sayangnya rasa sakit dihatinya lebih besar dari rasa rindu itu. "Temani aku pergi ke Beijing besok pagi," "MWO? Apa kau gila, secara tak sadar kau tengah mengajakku kabur Oh Sehun!" Dia telah berjanji akan mengembalikan senyum dan tawa noonanya itu. Kristao feat Hunhan/GS RnR please


Title: Meet Again

Scriptwriter: Dandeliona96

Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan &amp; Huang Zi Tao (GS) feat. HunHan

Disclaimer: Semua orang di cerita ini adalah milik tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing, i just owned the plot,,,

Warning: Typos are still alive, GS, don't like don't read

.

.

.

Tao menatap layar macbook airnya dengan tatapan kosong. Layar lcd itu tengah memuat sebuah berita tentang Wu Yifan – jangan kira dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan naga brengsek itu. Dia bahkan sangat merindukan naga itu sekarang. Tapi sayangnya luka di hatinya lebih dalam dari rasa rindu tersebut.

"_Noona_!" Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya membuat gadis itu secara refleks menutup layar macbooknya.

"_YA_ Oh Sehun! Apakah kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terebih dahulu?" gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya dan memasang wajah kesal. Tapi Sehun malah tersenyum dan mencubit kedua sisi pipi Tao. "_Mianhe Noona_, tapi semua orang tengah menunggumu untuk makan malam,"

"_Jinjayo_?" Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan "_Aish mian_,_ kajja_ kita keluar," Tao bangun dari kursinya dan menarik Sehun ikut keluar bersamanya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu salju pertama musim dingin turun dan menutupi Kota Seoul. Walau suhu udara telah berada dibawah nol derajat celcius, tapi masih saja orang ada orang yang beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Termasuk dua member EXO yang berbeda gender ini. Tao dan Sehun pergi keluar dan menikmati akhir pekan mereka. EXO memiliki satu minggu waktu libur sebelum natal dan akhir tahun.

Tao menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang hampir membeku. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa sarung tangan saat keluar dari dorm tadi.

"_YA Noona_ kenapa kau begitu ceroboh," Sehun melepaskan salah satu sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya pada tangan kiri Tao. "_Gomawo _Sehun_-ah_," Sehun medengus, dia menggandeng tangan kanan Tao dan memasukkannya ke saku _coat_nya.

"Kenapa kita terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih, kau akan membuat Lu_-jie_ cemburu Oh Sehun," Tao berusaha menggoda Sehun.

"Dia tidak bisa melihat kita _Noona_," Sehun tersenyum, uap udara hangat keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Tapi – ," Tao mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku _coat_ Sehun dan menoleh kebelakang. " – mereka bisa Sehun_-ah_," ternyata mereka tengah di ikuti oleh beberapa fans.

"_Aish _sial kita ketahuan, _kajja Noona_," tanpa aba-aba Sehun menarik lengan Tao dan mengajaknya berlarian di tengah ramainya pejalan kaki di Kota Seoul.

Sehun terus berlari berusaha kabur dari beberapa fans yang masih mengejar mereka. Bukannya dia tidak suka fans atau bagaimana. Tapi hei dia juga butuh privasi. Sedangkan Tao terus saja mengumpat sepanjang jalan, kakinya pegal dan nanti jika dia terjatuh, dia akan menyalahkan Oh Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Hah.. mereka telah pergi," Sehun akhirnya berhenti berlari.

"_YA_ kita tidak seharusnya berlari, lagi pula mereka telah mengambil photo kita. Tidak ada gunanya berlari," Tao memandang Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya, tapi laki-laki itu hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"_Aish_ dingin sekali, _kajja_ kita masuk ke Cafe itu," Sehun kembali menarik lengan Tao. Kadang Tao tidak dapat benar-benar mengerti Oh Sehun, dan dia kadang dapat benar-benar membenci Sehun karena bocah itu selalu dapat mengerti dia dan menebak apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tunggu disini _Noona _aku akan memesankanmu kopi, _machiato_kan?" Sehun bahkan mengetahui kopi kesukaanya.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Tao pergi ke tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Teampat paling tersembunyi tapi memiliki _view_ ke seluruh ruangan. Dari sana dia dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah memesan kopi di _counter_. Dan laki-laki itu mengangkan telepon dari seseorang – mungkin dari Luhan. Lulu_-jie_ pasti marah pada Sehun, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak keluar dengan Sehun hari ini. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak marah pada Sehun karena bocah itu kini terus tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa renyah. Dia iri pada pasangan kekasih itu. Dia juga sangan ingin hubungannya tetap bisa bertahan seperti mereka.

"Tada satu gelas _machiato _untuk Panda _noona_," Sehun meletakkan gelas kertas berisi cairan hitam pekat itu di depan Tao. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat perubaha raut wajah Tao. Dia juga tahu jika _noona_nya itu terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"_Gomawo_ Sehun_-ah_," Tao memaksakan senyumnya dan menyeruput kopi di depannya.

"_Noona_!"

"_Wae_?" Tao menatap mata – _puppy eyes_ – Sehun.

"Temani aku pergi ke Beijing besok pagi," Sehun berusaha membuat suaranya sememelas mungkin.

"_MWO_? Apa kau gila, secara tak sadar kau tengah mengajakku kabur Oh Sehun!" Tao terkejut, benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun tersebut. Dia benar-benar tak ingin bermasalah dengan agensi dan di tendang keluar dari grup – seperti _sunbae_nya.

"Aku sangan merindukan Luhan_ku_ _Noona_, _jebal nde_?! Aku akan membelikanmu kaca mata Gucci edisi terbaru, _nde nde_!?," Sehun terus saja memohon pada Tao. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus berhasil membawa Tao ke Beijing. Jika gagal maka semua rencana Luhan_nya _akan gagal total.

"_Okay _tapi kau harus menjamin aku aman, _arraso_?" Tao menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_arraso, arraso_," Jika saja mereka tidak sedang berada di Cafe mungkin sekarang Sehun akan berteriak saking girangnya.

Sedangkan Tao telah siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya nanti.

.

.

.

Buah dari perkataan Tao kemarin pada Sehun membuatnya telah berada di _airport_ saat arloginya masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 AM. Mereka harus pergi pagi-pagi agar para member yang lain, manager, paparazi dan fans tidak tahu. Aish dia merasa seperti tengah akan kabur dari dunia. Dia berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di Beijing nanti, agar setidaknya omelan Suho _Oppa_ nanti tidak terdengar terlalu menyakitkan.

"_kajja Noona _pesawat kita akan segera _take off_," Sehun mengambil tasnya dan tas MCM milik Tao. Yeah mereka tidak membawa koper. Lagi pula ini hanya acara kabur – yang tidak akan lebih dari 5 jam lagi mereka akan ketahuan dan tidak lebih dari 12 jam lagi mereka akan kembali – walau rencana awalnya mereka akan menginap untuk tiga hari.

Tao langsung terlelap begitu pesawat _take off_, Sehun tersenyum dan langsung menyelimuti Tao. Dia telah berjanji akan mengembalikan senyum dan tawa _noona_nya itu.

.

.

.

Tao tebangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengambil poselnya di nakas, pukul 18:15. Wow berapa jam dia telah tidur. Setelah berhasil _cek in_ di sebuah hotel kecil Tao langsung kembali kealam mimpinya – tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Sehun di kota itu. Dia merasa sedikit heran karena belum ada member atau manager yang menelpun atau mengiriminya pesan. Ah sudahlah, bukannya itu pertanda bagus? Atau malah itu pertanda buruk? Apa mungkin sebentar lagi akan muncul berita dia dan sehun ditendang dari agensi? Karena pelanggaran kontrak dan blah blah blah blah. Aish Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran negatif di dalam otaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang tengah digenggamannya itu bergetar. Sebuah panggilan dari – Oh Sehun?

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau menelepunku? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan kencanmu? Dan kita bisa kembali ke Seoul – " Tao menengok ke jam di atas nakas, " – pukul tujuh?" Tao terdiam karena dia tidak mendengar suara Sehun dari ujung sana.

"_YA, _kau masih disana Oh Sehun?" Tao mencoba bertanya pada Sehun yang – mungkin – masih ada di ujung sana. Dia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada _maknae_ itu.

"_nde_, dan apa kau sudah selesai _Noona_?" Tao merasa lega mendengar suara bocah itu.

"_ye _aku telah selesai," Tao menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan sedikit enggan. Dia tahu bahwa bocah itu tengah protes padanya.

"Kita akan makan malam, aku akan menunggumu di lobi 30 menit lagi, _annyeong_," dan seketika panggilan itu terputus. Aish sial dia akan terjebak di kencan romantis _Si Maknae_ dan _Si Rusa Betina_.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Tao telah berlari-lari di koridor Hotel menuju tangga – sangat sial baginya karena Hotel ini tidak memiliki lift. Saat sampai di Lobi dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun. Hingga dia menemukan seorang laki-laki berbaju serba hitam, dengan masker, _scarf_, kaca mata hitam dan topi pendora. Aish kenapa penampilan bocah itu berlebihan sekali? Apa sejak tadi pagi dia berkeliling Kota Beijing dengan berpenampilan seperti itu? Ck Tao merasa kasihan pada Luhan.

"Oh Sehun," Tao mengagetkan Sehun yang dari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kini giliran Sehun yang memandangi penampilan Tao dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Tao bingung, apa sebuah sweater _pink pastel_, _skirt _hitam, _jacket jeans_ dan _angkle boot_ terlalu aneh untuk pergi makan malam?

Sehun menghela nafas, "Apa tidur seharian membuatmu lupa siapa dirimu _noona_?Penampilanmu terlalu mencolok – ," bukannya yang seharusnya berkata begitu adalah Tao? Aish dia kesal. " – semua orang akan langsung mengenali kita begitu kau keluar dari lobi ini," Sehun melepas _scarf_nya dan melilitkannya di leher Tao. Membuat sebagian wajah Tao tertutup.

"Bukannya seperti ini lebih baik?" Sehun tersenyum melihat penampilan Tao. "_Kajja_,"

.

.

.

Tao tidak pernah berpikir jika Sehun akan mengajaknya makan di restoran Jepang. Hei mereka sedang berada di China. Kenapa mereka tidak pergi ke restoran lokal saja? Restoran itu sangat sepi. Disana hanya ada beberapa pelayan. Bahakan meja-mejanyapun kosong. Apa makanan di Restoran ini terlalu jelek hingga tak ada yang mau datang kemari? Atau Oh Sehun telah menyewa seisi restoran ini? Ah sudahlah dia tidak peduli, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya mengisi perutnya yang telah kosong sejak tadi pagi.

"Ah pergilah duluan ke ruang VIP no.3 _noona_, aku harus pergi ke toilet sebentar. Oh dan Luhan _noona_ bilang dia telah disana," Sehun nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah dan pergi berlari menuju toilet.

Dasar _maknae _bodoh, itulah satu pikiran yang muncul di kepala Tao melihat Sehun berlari ke toilet. Setelah – sedikit – menghela nafas Tao dia berjalan menuju ruang VIP no. 3.

Tao menggeser pintu itu dengan pelan, "_Jie _Sehun masih berada di toilet jadi a-aku – ," Dia sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bukanlah Luhan. Wajahnya seketika itu langsung pucat, matanya memerah bibirnya bergetar. Tao berbalik berencana pergi dari tepat ini dan memaki Sehun setelah mereka kembali ke Korea. Tapi tangan orang itu menahan lengannya.

"Jangan pergi," Tao benci suara bariton itu. Dia mencoba menghentakkan pegangan orang itu.

"Kumohon _Peach_ dengarkan aku," seketika itu juga cairan asin itu turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan _Ge_? Apa kau ingin aku memaafkanmu setelah semua yang terjadi," Tao berbicara sambil mencoba menahan isakannya.

Orang itu – Yifan – tiba-tiba memeluk Tao dari belakang. "Jika kau tidak bisa memaafkanku tak apa, jika kau membenciku tak apa," Tao sudah tak bisa lagi menahan isakannya, tangisannya pecah. "_Mianhe_, _Mianhe _Zie karena aku telah meninggalkanmu tanpa kata-kata. _Sarangahae_, _Wo ai ni_,"

Tao berbalik dan memukul-mukul dada Yifan. "Aku membencimu _Ge_, kau menyebalkan, kau brengsek karena tidak membagi pasalahmu denganku," Yifan mendongakkan dagu Tao. Wajahnya mendekat dan Tao memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka bersatu. Tidak perlu kata-kata lagi ciuman ini telah cukup untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan mereka.

Sejak saat ini Yifan berjanji tidak akan melepaskan – atau bahkan meninggalkan – buah persik mungilnya lagi apapun yang terajadi.

The End

AN.

OMG apa ini? Sudahlah abaikan. Just RnR please.

Jika memungkinkan aku akan buat dari Kris side &amp; HunHan sidenya *Kayak ada yang mau baca aja*

**Dandeliona 96**


End file.
